Season 2
of Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends premiered in Italy on January 11, 2017 and ended on Febraury 18, 2017. The season, which consists of 26 episodes, broadcast divided into two parts, containing 13 episodes each. It was released on Netflix on April 30, 2018. Summary A new school year begins at the Fashion Academy of Milan and the MoodBoards have to face their rival band, CoolGhost, who are attending the fashion school as new students. Rivalry between MoodBoards and CoolGhost will be really intense, especially because each band will have to prepare a real musical to be performed at the Teatro Sistina in Rome, but only the group that has made the best show will go on stage. Of course, there will be no lack of love interweaving between MoodBoards and CoolGhost. Maggie will find herself in crisis because of Jacques, for whom she has always had a crush on, in contrast to Andrew, charismatic and with many interests in common with her. Bianca, however, will realize that she and Quinn are too different to be able to be happy together and remains fascinated by Felipe, hateful, but insufferably akin to her. The protagonists will also find themselves faced with arduous and ambitious school tests, including the creation of an entire volume of a fashion magazine, the preparations for the Grand Gala at the Fashion Academy and the winning of an internship at a prestigious Italian fashion company. Meanwhile, Maggie and Bianca are going through a hard period, since they discovered that they are half-sisters, with same father but different mothers. They will be against each other for most of the time, but eventually they will understand that warring is useless, so they will team up to prevent their parents from falling in love again. Finally, despite continuing to be absolutely incompatible, Maggie and Bianca will rediscover and strengthen their inevitable bond. Cast and Characters * Emanuela Rei as Maggie Davis * Giorgia Boni as Bianca Lussi * Sergio Ruggeri as Jacques Bertrand * Luca Murphy as Quinn O'Connor * Sergio Melone as Eduard "Edu" Zonte * Federica Corti as Nausica Bianchetti * Tiffany Zhou as Yuki Abe * Paolo Fantoni as Felipe Ramírez * Jody Cecchetto as Andrew Moore * Simona Di Bella as Susan Grave * Alvaro Gradella as Riccardo Maffei * Elia Nichols as Alison Tucker * Giovanni Bussi as Ruggero Falques * Walter Leonardi as Max * Clelia Piscitello as Dolores Cortés * Greta Bellusci as Rachel Davis * Paolo Romano as Alberto Lussi Episodes # A Nightmarish Start # Fashion Bloggers Community # Polar Opposites # Something Go.Zy. # Hidden Talent # At Loggerheads! # Each One Has His Story # Knights and Princesses # The Back of the Book # Superpowers # Friendship Mission # A Matter of Details # Grand Gala # Leave Your Troubles # Where Is Bianca? # Reality # Strangers at School # About the Future # Stay Positive # Mom's Coming! # Creative Chaos # No Trick, No Illusion # The Worst Is the New Best # Try Again, Maggie! # A Weird Family # The Musical Songs * Fashion Friends (Op Theme) * Be Like Stars (Ed Theme) * Me Myself and I * Infinite Sky * The Soundtrack of Our Lives * The Soundtrack of Our Lives (Bollywood Remix * Here We Are * Here We Go * Music Is Everywhere * Beautiful Swans * Out There * I Can't Wait * Inside Out * Relationship Game * Here I Come * I Dance and Sing